DESCRIPTION: Internet, web-based technology has great potential to extend cancer prevention communications widely and rapidly. While access to web-based technology is not universal, it is growing quickly and represents a valuable tool for cancer prevention. Access to computers and WWW technology is much higher in worksites than homes. WWW health education applications in worksites can be successful now. Of all the dietary factors related to cancer prevention, research evidence is most consistent for an inverse association between cancer risk and fruit and vegetable consumption. We will produce a prototype web-based multimedia worksite 5-a-Day program with computer resources for worksite wellness professionals and educational activities and communication features for employees. The multimedia program will be based on successful worksite 5-a-Day interventions developed by researchers at the AMC Cancer Research Center (AMC) and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) in NCI-funded R01 projects. Partners for Health Systems, Inc. will collaborate with AMC, FHCRC, and the Produce for Better Health Foundation on multimedia development and evaluation. In a Phase I feasibility test with computer interaction and personal interview, we will assess worksite wellness coordinators' (n=12) and employees' (n=36) ability to use and satisfaction with the nutrition education interactive multimedia program.